Watch it
by hazel eyes 02
Summary: There meeting wasn't what a normal person would call normal. He was just her best friends brother. She was his sister's best friend. They started off as enemies, but as time went, they started to rely on each other for support. How? Not even they know....


Touya blinked tiredly, glad to be home after half a year of being an exchange student.

Putting the key into the key hole and opening the door, the last thing he had ever expected was a pair of red eyes staring at him.

Touya's eyes widened and he yelped, dropping his suitcase and key onto the floor.

The red eyes it seemed, belonged to a young girl of about his age.

"THIEF!" she screamed, "SAKURA THERE'S A THIEF AT YOUR DOOR!GAH WHERE'S MY STUPID COUSIN WHEN YOU NEED HIM?! SAKURAAAA!"

Touya looked at the girl with disbelief. Thief?! What the hell, wasn't _she_ the one in _his_ house?

Another young girl came running down the stairs a baseball bat in her hands, ready to strike whoever came within a kilometre of her.

"Where? Where?" the second girl asked frantically, looking around. Then she spotted Touya standing there with one hand in the air, in the same position it was when the key hadn't fallen out of his hand, while the other rested at his side. Immediately she started laughing, her bright emerald eyes lightening up with joy, while her wavy auburn hair bounced when she hugged the still confused coffee coloured- eyed boy.

"Welcome home Touya," she whispered in his ear, "I missed you brother."

Touya finally got over his shock and embraced the girl as tightly as she was embracing him and replied, "I missed you too monster."

The ruby eyed girl raised an eyebrow, her black her slightly covering her pale face, "_This_is the older brother you told me about?" she demanded, "He doesn't look anything like you, Sakura! And you're meant to be twins!"

Sakura giggled and let go of her twin, who looked slightly miffed at the raven haired girl, "Yes Meiling, this is my twin brother."

Touya looked at the so called 'Meiling' and frowned, "I would say nice to meet you," he said, "But since that's clearly not the case, I'm gonna say this... where's mum and dad, Sakura?"

Meiling smiled sweetly at him, "I love you too."

Sakura rolled her eyes at their childish behaviour, "they're at the movies. I didn't want to be alone, so I called Meiling over."

I have been away for six months," Touya said, "And already your taste in new friends has gone rubbishy."

This caused him a glare from his younger twin, "First of all, my taste in finding friends is brilliant and none of your business, "Meiling clapped hard at that, "Second of all, I've known Meiling since second grade, and right now I'm sixteen years old. That's saying something huh?"

Touya looked at Meiling hard, then suddenly clicked his fingers, "I remember you!" he said, "You were the one that came barging into my room once while I was half naked!"

The latter blushed, "It was an accident! I thought that Sakura said this was the door that lead to one of the balconies!"

Rolling his eyes, the only male present snorted, "Sure, sure."

Meiling raised her fists, "Why I oughta-"

"Ok, ok" Sakura quickly said, very familiar towards her brother's and best friend's temper, "You accidentally barged into my brother's room, seeing him half naked," Meiling growled, while Touya smirked, "But it's not like he's much to look at, so don't worry too much."

"Wha-" Touya gasped, "I thought you were on my side!"

"All's fair in love and war" Meiling sang, slapping Sakura on the back.

Touya growled and went into his room, shutting it close with a bang. So much as being glad to be back.

* * *

"MONSTER! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!! WAKE UP DAMMIT THAT'S THE FIFTH TIME I'VE CALLED!"

"HOEEEE!!!!"

"NOW YOU REALISE??"

"SHUT UP YOU OVER GROWN MEANIE!"

"MORON!"

"IDIOT!"

"HAG!"

"SELF-ABSORBED DONKEY!"

"SELFISH PIG!"

Nadeshiko smiled as her children shouted insults at each other. Her husband had left early that morning, therefore missing out on all the amusing aaction, but they all knew the same thing would happen tomorrow morning.

Let's just say her twin children weren't exactly the sort of people who were cheery in the morning.

They came running down the stairs, still bickering, but clearly happy that it was like every other day after six months of not seeing each other. Even though the two were the complete opposites, they had always been inseparable. Apart from the times Sakura's friends came over to stay, making Touya leave to the privacy of his room, where there was no other fan girls, ogling at him. Which is why he barely knew any of her friends.

Grabbing a toast each, kissing their mother on the cheek and bidding her farewell, the two walked outside the house, nibbling on their breakfast while still throwing insults at each other.

"SAKURA!! WAIT UP!"

Touya groaned as he realised who the voice belonged to. A week had passed since his arrival, and he and Meiling never seemed to be getting on the right terms no matter how much Sakura encouraged them. In the end they were set to ignore each other.

"Hey Meiling!" Sakura exclaimed happily, ignoring her brother's groan.

However, Touya's attention was already on the guy behing Meiling, grinning towards him, his chestnut hair covering half his brought amber eyes.

"Syaoran!" Touya cried, smirking from ear to ear, "Long time no see my man! Bet you missed me so much, you never stopped crying."

"Oh yeah," Syaoran rolled his eyes, and said sarcastically, "My eyes were read and puffy for a whole three months before Sakura finally convinced me you're not worth crying over. Right Sakura?" he grinned towards her.

Sakura giggled and joined in the act, shaking her head, "You should have seen him. Never seen him more miserable. In fact he was so desperate, he actually agreed to talk to Eriol. _Alone. _And we all know how much he loves that cousin of his. After Meiling of course."

Syaoran snorted and Meiling beamed, "Got that right!"

Touya walked alongside his best friend, handing him something, "here's your souvenir buddy. talking to Eriol just convinced me how much I was missed. I feel loved."

Syaoran smiled, and handed Touya something as well,"Here you go. It's from me to you, showing how much we really missed. Sakura and I went to the shops two weeks ago and bought you something. She already gave you hers right?"

Touya nodded, then grinned cheekily, "Hmm, spending time with my little sister huh Syaoran? I suppose I'll allow you to date you because you are pretty decent looking. What do the girls call it? Hmm...oh yes. _Handsome_."

Syaoran and Sakura blushed, causing both Touya and Meiling to burst out laughing.

"As much as it hurts my pride, dignity and ego to say this Kinomoto, I have to agree that was a good one. But that's the last time you'll be hearing good things from me!" Meiling said.

Touya rolled his eyes, "Oh, I'm _honoured_."

* * *

Well that was it.

hope you liked it. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!!!


End file.
